


Между ясным днем и бураном

by your_old_PC



Series: «Чудовища Гудзона» и иллюстрации [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Внезапно из ветра и клубов снега соткалась огромная фигура полярной совы, она пронеслась прямо над головами Ньюта и Персиваля и со звоном врезалась в границу между ясным днем и бураном
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: «Чудовища Гудзона» и иллюстрации [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Между ясным днем и бураном




End file.
